Many people get hours of enjoyment from card games. The level of enjoyment for some players is enhanced when the card game is accompanied by wagering.
Poker is a particularly enjoyable game for many players and has many variations. The most common forms of poker are five card and seven variations. In a typical poker hand, players hands are ranked with the following hierarchy, in descending order, Royal Flush, Straight Flush, Four-Of-A-Kind, Full House, Flush, Three-Of-A-Kind, Two Pair, One Pair, and High Card. In "Draw" versions of poker games, players are permitted to discard certain cards and receive new cards in an effort to form better hands.
Those skilled in the gaming industry will appreciate that some players, such as those who frequent casinos and other gaming establishments, often enjoy new games. In order to maximize the profit to a casino, a game should preferably be able to be learned quickly by a casual player and should also be capable of being played in a relatively short amount of time. Since the profit to a gaming establishment is often directly related to the amount wagered, it is in the interest of the gaming establishment to provide games which can be played quickly.